wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stormspark
Stormspark ...is a lonely spark who is stuck at the bottom of the abyss, who's only source of food is the exotic creatures who wander to the bottom and the water that sometimes drips into the hole. She is normally ready to strike if she smells anything that smells like food, and will quickly open her mouth, temporarily blinding the creature in the cave. Then, she'd bite it's neck, killing the prey quickly. This is a good hunting tactic, but it is likely going to leave her with a dead dragonet at her claws one day, although with her heightened sense of smell, she usually scents dragonet instead of the normal smell of an exotic creature. Even though she hides it, she is normally lonely and had to get used to the emptiness of herself. She is a bit sarcastic, and can be aggressive at times when she shouldn't be. Backstory Stormspark used to be your average young spark, training and such, but she never could manage to keep her electric under control, and it always was sprouting out of her in arcs. She was a normal spark, at least in her opinion, but the trainers didn't want her near the other TempestWings, "Way too dangerous," they said. And so, they sent her away, never to come back until she learns how to control her powers. She was sent deep into the heart of Woodglow Forest, not supposed to be seen. But, alas, a flying TempestWing, a passerby, saw her glow, and decided to call some of his friends to help pick her up and give her to another dragon as a friend. After she'd been escorted to the dragon's house, the dragon who received her tossed her into the abyss, thinking she was just not the right amount of bright they wanted as a spark daughter. So, as she fell, she tried to open her feathery wings, but they only slowed her fall a bit. She opened her mouth to scream, and as light started pouring out of her mouth, she screeched as loud as she could, hoping someone would come and save here, but all that happened was that she found out she could use the light flowing from her maw to light up her way, which would aid in her survival. So she opened her jaw as wide as she could, which brightened up the vertical tunnel in front of her. She found a good place to try to land, a nice little heap of sheep wool, discarded from many meals of the dragons on the surface, and she JUST landed on the top of the pile of wool. She survived the fall, but was trapped in the colossal hole. Most likely forever. Powers She can use her mouth as a flashlight, as previously mentioned. She also has a faint glow, which is useful for her, as she is stuck in the bottom of the abyss. Stormspark also has heightened senses of hearing and scent, which are results of her short training. She went through intense training while she was still being trained, and it was almost all for nothing but her better senses. Category:Characters Category:TempestWings Category:Sparks Category:Females